


Last Man Standing

by Naemi



Series: Josh/Elijah Shorts [3]
Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're a six and he's a nine, how can you be meant to touch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts).



> Written using [1character's](http://1character.livejournal.com) theme set beta, which makes this a collection of 50 more or less related full or fragmented sentences .

 

 _“How can you expect a man who's warm to understand one who's cold?”_  
_[Aleksandr Isaevič Solženicyn]_  
~~~

 **#1: Package**  
Feeling forlorn even with warm flesh, soft skin, comforting heartbeat to charm you every now and again, if he pleases.

 **#2: Obscure**  
Flattering words of sinful remembrance.

 **#3: Skeleton**  
A Minnesota winter.

 **#4: Nurse**  
Him holding the bucket when you had enough beer to forget he does not love you back the way he should.

 **#5: Domino**  
If you're a six and he's a nine, how can you be meant to touch?

 **#6: Thaw**  
Molly knowing something's wrong.

 **#7: Waves**  
Cum drying slowly on his skin.

 **#8: Burglar**  
Ocean-blue eyes.

 **#9: Frame**  
When he is where you may not be, and does not seem to return.

 **#10: Carpet**  
Leaving you bruised, and still unsatisfied.

 **#11: Insect**  
Swarming jealousy, eating you alive.

 **#12: Mentor**  
How to become an addict.

 **#13: Spirit**  
Off and on, while the world keeps turning when it shouldn't.

 **#14: Wax**  
Your face upon every goodbye.

 **#15: Trash**  
Remnants of your life before him.

 **#16: Womb**  
Him nestled in, you wide awake, both content.

 **#17: Burn**  
Your fingertips and palms, your lips and tongue, your heart and soul.

 **#18: Flash**  
Memories of laughter long before his time.

 **#19: Anima**  
The bitterness of undying hope.

 **#20: Gamble**  
Stealing a kiss at the after show party.

 **#21: Statue**  
Pleading was never this useless.

 **#22: Perfume**  
There's no place like home.

 **#23: Wine**  
A hard day's night.

 **#24: Reflection**  
Two coffee cup stains on the nightstand.

 **#25: Take**  
Tears because of the hugeness that is causing a pain you were not yet willing to experience.

 **#26: Magic**  
_I love you_ appearing on misted glass.

 **#27: Fragments**  
Playing a game of hide and seek designed for the purpose of losing yourself.

 **#28: Cats and Dogs**  
< ~~J & E~~ 3

 **#29: Hum**  
The spine-tingling feeling of his mouth on your cock.

 **#30: Flinch**  
Love bites that you're not responsible for.

 **#31: Rush**  
The sound of your own heartbeat.

 **#32: Jester**  
Fucking with a random somebody to make yourself believe you're free.

 **#33: Haven**  
Sanity.

 **#34: Dusk**  
Nail to the coffin.

 **#35: Chord**  
“Fuck you!”

 **#36: Indulgence**  
Being able to breathe again when he decides.

 **#37: Freezer**  
You hitting back once.

 **#38: Passage**  
Forbidden desires, unleashed, lurking in the shadows.

 **#39: Coast**  
One mile away from bliss.

 **#40: Keepsake**  
Those scars on your forearms where his indifference drew blood.

 **#41: Morbid**  
Sleepwalking at daytime.

 **#42: Shipwreck**  
Insanity.

 **#43: Socks**  
There cannot be enough of anything.

 **#44: Sand**  
A raspy itch torturing an abused throat.

 **#45: Coin**  
To be or not to be.

 **#46: Guile**  
Sophia: because you can.

 **#47: Eyelash**  
The shadow of a smile, drowning.

 **#48: Drive**  
You can't let go.

 **#49: Net**  
A sweaty mess of entangled bodies.

 **#50: Destination**  
Anywhere but here.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
